Civil Protection
RAN DIFFERENTLY ON SERVERS! The MPF Has ranks, as you would of guessed. They are as follows from Lowest to highest. RCT - Just Joined the MPF. 05 - Passed basic training, given the all clear by their trainer. 04 - Starting to get more authority, promoted by a member of HC or Passed Advanced Training. 03 - When the unit can begin to use the Mp7 in emergencies, given a breifing. Promoted by HC. 02 - Where the Unit can undergo Stasis 1, most human emotions are taken and they are filled with Combine Propaganda. May apply to join another Non-Elite platoon. 01 - The Unit can apply for a Elite Platoon, such as VOID,HELIX or STORM. OfC - This unit can begin to order inspections or oversee rations, Low member of HC. EpU - The more highly trained ground unit, a member of HC. May enter restricted districts. PtL - Platoon Leader, owns 1 Platoon. Assigned to him by the DvL+ DvL - Divisional Leader, Member of HC. In charge of ALL the platoons, doesn't need a Platoon in his name. CmD - Second in command, the SeC's right hand unit. The SeC's successor. SeC - The Sectoral Commander, is in charge of how the MPF is being ran. Nasty, roughly 7 foot 5. God-Like. Leader of the HC. Now that the Ranks have been talked about. We can move onto things like Divisions, we have many divisions. They are all explained below. UNION - Training Platoon, for RCT - 02. Each unit will be given a trainer, they may see the UNION Platoon Leader for extra training. (Will not be ranked up, unless ordered to.) NOVA - Offensive Platoon, when an 02 joins he will keep his rank. And will be given full breaching and weapons handling training. HELIX - Medical Platoon, in charge of issuing Anti-Necrotic shots when ordered, and seeing to injured units/citizens. HQ Resides in the Hospital. VOID - Secret-Op Platoon, CANNOT RELEASE ANY MORE INFORMATION. STORM - Basically the Union and Nova put together Or on other servers it may look like this: UNION - Patrolling, Standard MPF Directives Eg. Handing out Rations, Giving Jobs To Citizens APEX - Offensive Division, It is APEXs Job to respond first to any request or event that happens, They are the Elite of the MPF, They also follow Standard Directives. HELIX/X-RAY - Medical Division, Handles Injured Units or Citizens, Follows Standard MPF Directives Eg, Rations, Patrol, Giving Citizens Jobs COURT - Interrogation Division, Handles Interrogation and Questioning of High Ranking Resistance Members, Pretty Much Runs Detainment and Punishments, Also Follows Standard MPF Directives. NOVA/AGON - Training Division, Handles training of all units RcT to 01, Also Follows Standard MPF Directives Eg. Patrolling, Handing Out Rations, So on. ZONE - The Engineers of the MPF, They handle Scanner Units, Building and repairs, They follow standard MPF Directives also. So, if you are getting the grasp of it already. That's good, however there is so much more to talk about. For example, the permissions that the combine use for ranks. I'll narrow it down for you. When you join the server, the permissions will seem clearer. RCT - May carry out standard detainment procedures and patrol Un-restricted areas. May carry a 9mm but only use it as a last resort! 05 - 01 Ground Units - May carry out standard detainment procedures, 02 to 01 may arrange a squadron for inspections. Only 01s can authorize inspections. OfC - Everything a Ground unit can do, and much more. Things like full on raids, may have a Mp7 only use it as a last resort. May patrol will it. May go into un-restricted areas IF told to. EpU+ - May do everything a OfC can do, and may authorize entrance to restricted areas for 01+ The SeC may do anything he likes and the CmD may also, with the SeC's permission. DvL is in charge of doing training sessions and leading all the divisions to victory. He doesn't have a set division.